Darth Malus
History Darth Malus was a powerful sith lord. He came from the unknown regions. He claimed that he was raised on Mustafar. He had a lightsaber. He was extremely powerful in the force. He was able to turn invisible. Galactic Empire Darth Malus was captured by stormtroopers. Malus was taken to Palpatine and Vader. Palpatine tried to kill Malus but Malus used the force to leap over Palpatine and then gabbed his lightsaber. Vader and Palpatine ignited their lightsabers and attacked Malus. Malus was able to defeat both of them. Vader asked Malus to reveal his true identity. Malus said that would never happen. Palpatine allowed Malus to join the empire. During the Battle of Scariff, Malus led a squad of Deathtroopers. They killed any rebels left on the planet. Malus left Scariff before the Death Star fired its super laser. Malus was next seen during the attack on Hoth. Malus personally killed any rebels that didn't escape Hoth. Malus went to Coruscant. He met with Palpatine and learned that Luke Skywalker was Vader's son. Malus traveled to Bespin and arrived after Luke Skywalker got away. Malus then focused on killing Luke. He found Luke on Tatooine. Luke had just finished making a new lightsaber. Malus attempted to kill him. Luke got away. Malus then traveled to the Second Death Star. Malus left before it was destroyed. Malus then went into hiding. Reappearance (Force Awakens) Malus was then seen on Starkiller base. He was a leading member of The First Order. Malus left Starkiller base before it was destroyed. Last Jedi Darth Malus was then seen in Snoke's Throne room. He joined Kylo Ren in the space battle. When Kylo failed to destroy the bridge of the Resistance flagship, Malus ordered two tie pilots to destroy it. Malus returned to the throne room. Snoke made fun of Malus and called Malus a false sith. Malus ended the argument when Rey and Kylo Ren came in the throne room. Malus heard Snoke insult Kylo Ren. Malus activated his lightsaber. Snoke got off of his chair. Snoke towered over Malus. Snoke claimed that he was the most powerful being in the universe. Malus used the force to shoot force lightning at Snoke. Snoke absorbed the lightning. Darth Malus then said that he was actually the most powerful. Malus cut Snoke's vertically in half. Malus then declared that the Jedi had to die. Malus then used the force to find Luke Skywalker. Malus then traveled to Luke Skywalker's location. Luke had just finished using the force to appear on the Resistance base. Darth Malus activated his lightsaber. Luke activated his lightsaber. Malus told Luke that the Jedi had to die. Luke then told Malus that the Jedi will die. The Jedi were wrong and that is why he sent Rey away. Luke attacked Malus. Malus used the force to launch lightning at Luke. Luke blocked it with his lightsaber. Malus then continued the duel with Luke. Malus then fatally stabbed Luke. Luke collapsed to the ground dead. Darth Malus went to the Resistance base to regroup with the First Order. Aftermath Malus arrived on Crait after the Resistance got away. Malus told Kylo that Luke was dead. Kylo told Malus to hunt down the Resistance. Malus vowed to kill every Resistance member. Eventually Malus caught up with Rey. Malus fought Rey and almost killed her. She was saved by Finn. Finn shot Malus. Malus survived and vowed to get revenge. Darth Malus was later seen using his Tie Defender to attempt to kill Poe. However, Poe managed to jump to lightspeed before Malus could finish him off. Unknown to Poe, Malus put a tracking beacon on Poe's X-wing. Malus tracked Poe to Leia's location. Resistance soldiers tried to stop Malus but they were cut down. Malus used the force to knock out Leia. Rey fought Malus. She managed to force push Malus back. The push knocked Malus's hood off. He was revealed to be Jar Jar Binks. Malus electrocuted Rey with Force Lightning. Then Malus escaped with Leia. He promised that he would use Leia as bait and finish off the resistance once and for all. *To be continued Force abilities and other skills. * F'orce Push' * Force Pull * Force Lightning * Force Choke * Force Jump * Invisibility * Teleportation * Lightsaber combat Malus was extremely powerful in all of those force powers. He was so skilled that he was able to teleport and turn invisible. He was more powerful than Palpatine. Malus was also extremely skilled in lightsaber combat. Malus was able to hold his own against Palpatine and Vader. Nobody knows who Malus really is. Malus's true identity was unknown. He was revealed to be Jar Jar Binks. He used the dark side to keep himself alive all these years. Trivia * Darth Malus is more powerful than Emperor Palpatine and Yoda * Malus has his own Star Destroyer. It is called ''The Annihilator. '' * Malus has a black Tie Defender. It is his personal starfighter. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Sith Category:OCs